Teen Wolf The Less than Interesting Ventures of Amanda Thornthwaite
by PuddingParrot
Summary: Amanda is in her freshman year at Beacon Hills High-School, but things don't go exactly as planned due to the threat of assassins and the supernatural alike.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf – The less than interesting ventures of Amanda Thornthwaite

Chapter 1:

My parents should know that it isn't possible for them to reach me by mobile phone during school, apart from during that 11:45-12:20 bracket, which was lunch. This was simply, because I switch my phone off, like every good student should. Plus, my teachers, including but not limited to Mr Yukimura and Ms Martin, were both very strict in response to disrespectfulness in concordance with the use of smart phones during class and would not hesitate to confiscate it for 24 hours. At this point in my freshman career I simply could not afford a day where I do not up my game in Candy Crush.

Luckily they are technologically savvy enough to use a recorded voice mail, and so as soon as the bell rang for end of school I hit the button to play the message.

"Hi Amanda-kins!" The sing-song voice of my Mother called out from the speaker. "So you know how your Father is at an extended business trip in New York? Well, I've decided to join him. Isn't that lovely? Oh, naked fondue nights and sexy pasta Fridays here I come!" I grimaced, but continued listening. "I am aware that you can take care of yourself, but I've called Irma the maid to sweep the house every 4 days. So have good time at school, do your homework, eat healthy, brush your teeth, don't stay up too late, stuff like that, BYE!" She ended the call dragging out the 'e' on the 'bye'.

I sighed and made my way to the busses only to be greeted by an empty parking lot. I had missed my ride home. I looked over to the lacrosse field and saw the team meeting for the try outs. I might as well stay and watch and then catch one of the late busses. I trudged across the field to the bleachers, where I perched myself into a shady spot near a girl practicing some math and Mr Yukimura's daughter, who was nervously twiddling her fingers back and forth in a slightly dizzying manner.

I scanned over the boys on the field, trying to see if I could recognise anyone. There was Liam from Biology, Garrett and Mason from Math… They were all eye-candy really. In fact, I had yet to meet a boy (or girl for that matter) in Beacon Hills High-School that was not attractive: Except maybe Greenburg. Greenburg is disgusting.

The team proceeded to do exercises, with Liam leading the lot in everything. I struggled with 3 push ups. Liam seemed to manage 50 no problem. I'd call doping, but having seen the guy bench press in the School's communal gym, whilst I played marbles with the medicine balls; I knew he probably worked hard for his physical condition.

I watched as he weaved between two juniors and effortlessly scored a goal. He glanced towards the bleachers and saw me, giving me a grin. I gave him a cheesy thumbs-up in return. The girl next to me growled and stood up.

"I call do-over!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"There are no do-overs in Lacrosse," the coach retorted.

"10 bucks on Scott and Stiles!"

"I second that notion," the coach replies and blows his whistle. "Liam! Come over here and do it again."

The girl next to me sits down defiantly with crossed arms. Liam scoops up a ball and runs towards the defenders, he easily outmanoeuvres Stiles but is brutally tackled by Scott, who sends him flying. There was a sickening crunch as Liam landed on the grass. It turned out he had to be sent to the hospital, presumably due to a broken/fractured bone.

I stayed to the end of practice only to come to the conclusion that despite their amazing physique, the team wasn't all that great. I wondered over to the parking lot and waited for the late busses to arrive. A black SUV pulled up in front of me and Garrett leaned out.

"Hey Amanda, do you need a ride home?"

"I don't want to impose. It's fine. I'll just wait for the bus."

"It's no problem at all. As far as I remember you live on the way to our home. It would be no trouble at all for us to just drop you off."

"Alright then if you insist," I say and was about to climb in the back.

"How about you sit in the front?"

"Okay…" I reply and didn't make much of it before hopping into to the passenger seat and lay my bag at my feet. I glance behind me to see Violet in the back. She smiled and greeted me. I buckled in and leant back into the soft leather seats. It was a very nice car. "When did you get your drivers license? I would have thought we are still too young."

Garrett reached into his wallet and pulled out his license. "Got it about 3 weeks ago. Pretty cool huh?"

"That is pretty awesome," I reply. The car took off and I paid attention to make sure we were heading the right way and it appeared that Garrett was a very capable driver. We tried to make small talk about homework and lacrosse; however I let the stocky, blonde cover most of the talking.

The road passed through a forested area. Suddenly Garrett pulled the car over on to a hard shoulder. I looked at him quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

He smirked and pushed a button on the console. I heard a click and my door locked itself. I frowned and tried to undo my seatbelt, but that was also shut fast.

"It's no use," Garrett chided and his smirk grew bigger. "This was too easy." He nodded to the back of the car and all of a sudden a loop of wire was forced around my neck that pulled my head back against the seat.

"20 million dollars baby!" Violet said excitedly as she continued to tug on the cord that was ending my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Wolf – The less than interesting ventures of Amanda Thornthwaite

Chapter 2:

"_20 million dollars baby!" Violet said excitedly as she continued to tug on the cord that was ending my life._

* * *

"Are you testing me Satan?" I groan.

"Garrett! It's not working," Violet called out from the back; panic clearly evident in her voice.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Garrett replied and pulled out a lacrosse stick from the back and started fiddling with the end, but the concealed weapon wasn't making an appearance.

"The wire isn't heating up, nor is it going through the skin!"

"Well, try harder!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I literally can't! It's like I'm pulling against a lamp post or something. There is no response. What the hell do I know?"

"Look guys… guys…. GUYS!" The both stopped what they were doing. Garrett stared at me; a slither of fear visible in his eyes. "I suggest you calm down. As you can see; I'm not going anywhere," I say and tug on the seatbelt to make a point. "So step outside, take some breaths of that sweet fresh air, perhaps take a sip of water and then try again."

I could feel Violet roll her eyes in frustration and pulled down the central arm rest in the back. She lifted the top part revealing 2 syringes filled with a purple liquid. "I don't know what you did with my thermo cut wire and the hidden blade, but a good dose of aconite should also be effective," she growled.

I sigh and snap my fingers. Their seat belts tighten to their maximum retention, forcing both into straight sitting position. Garrett strained against the belt and pressed repeatedly on the buckle to no avail. I waved my hand and the radio switched through channels. The white noise continued with the constant clicks as the frequency changed until Kylie Minogue – Spinning Around screamed out of the speakers. I waved my hand again. The windows rolled down and the car engine began to purr.

The car pulled out of the hard shoulder. The gears shifted automatically and the steering wheel moved by itself. Garrett and Violet sat in silence; which was partially, because they weren't able to do anything and partially, because they seemed to be in shock. I on the other hand was rocking out and clapping to the beat of the music. We pulled up to a junction next to a black Camaro sporting a handsome, muscular guy wearing black shades and an older brown haired man wearing a deep V-neck.

"I'm spinning around, move out of my WAAAAYYYYY –  
I know you're feelin' me 'cause you like it like this!" I screeched out of the window. My singing was horrible and out of tune, but that doesn't matter as long as the show is good. Right?

The guy in shades looked towards me. He proceeded to turn back to the road and pressed a button on his console. His window rolled up.

"Rude!" I called out and turned to Garrett. "I'm not that bad. C'mon."

"Please don't sing," he replied. The light turned green and Garrett's car roared into life and sped down the road. I looked over to Garrett.

"At least pretend you're driving," I remark as we pulled into a living area. We approached my house; its large metal gates formidably protecting the large front garden and drive. The car parked its self. I turn to Garrett. "Thanks for driving me. It was a bit more eventful than I imagined, but hey, all well that ends well." I grab my bag from the floor and undo the seatbelt. I open the door and step out. "Here is a piece of my advice. Admittedly, it's guaranteed not to be good, but you should listen anyway. Ditch whoever is paying you and just focus on going through high school. The supernatural world is not safe for mere humans. It doesn't matter how skilled you are, it will backfire eventually, just like it did today. You're lucky that I have to remain passive and cannot get involved in all affairs without repercussions. Oh well…" I snap my fingers and the seat belt restrains are released.

Violet is about to jump out of the car with her thermo cut wire at the ready, when Garrett held up his hand to her in a manner that said 'stop'. He proceeded to glare at me, so I took it as my cue to leave. I unlocked the gate and walked up to our large house. I unlocked the front door and looked behind me. Garrett and Violet had driven off. I sigh. I kick off my shoes and walk to the nearest sofa and crash down face first into the plush. This amount of activity really doesn't agree with me.

I glance from beneath my hands and see a pair of yellow eyes watching me from underneath an armchair. "Barnabus, come here."

The black cat padded out from underneath the chair and sat itself expectantly underneath me.

"Be a dear and grab me an energy bar from the pantry. I'll need all my energy to write out protective runes around the house and will have to call Mum and Dad to tell them to stay in New York. Not that they will mind. More naked fondue, I assume."

Barnabus runs over to the kitchen and jumps on the counter. I sit up and put on the wall mounted television.

"Local News: Axe Murderer Ends Entire Family and the weather will be cloudy with 18% humidity. Now for Global Weather: Nairobi, Kenia 30°C, London, England 14°C…"

Barnabus returns with an energy bar and I rip it open with my teeth and bite out a large chunk of the gooey, sugary treat. I grab a sharpie pen and go outside whilst still munching on the candy. I bend down and begin to inscribe the grass with Wing Dings font (A/N now you know what they are for! They're for making spells! Pliss don't tr at hom). I cover the entire perimeter of the house and look to the sky: Full Moon tomorrow.

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are too kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Wolf – The less than interesting ventures of Amanda Thornthwaite

Chapter 3:

There is one table in the cafeteria that is superior to the rest of them. Look for it. It's there. Just behind a pillar and a bit isolated. Electrical plug outlets hide behind this table, a friendly draft travels right through it and all the chatter, the debate and clang of cutlery is dampened over there. I sit on such a table and fortunately (or unfortunately) nobody had really chosen to discover it apart from me.

I plug my miniature kettle into a wall socket behind the bench I sat on and the water I had filled it with began to boil. I pull out the pineapple and ham sandwiches I had made in the morning as well as drop a lavender tea bag into my vintage Winnie the Pooh mug and fill it with water. I prop my history textbook on a pencil case. Lunch was served.

Midway through my meal Liam had decided to join me. He slumped his tray down and sat in the chair opposite to me. He looked skittish; his eyes were restless and he would occasionally turn around. Sometimes he would cover his ears.

"You look anxious," I comment. "What's up?"

"These juniors have been pestering me the entire day and I'm trying to get away."

"Well you've certainly come to the right place," I put on a vendor's voice. "Have some tea!" I produce a Hello Kitty mug from my bag and throw in an herbal tea sachet.

"I'd rather not… but, thanks?"

"That's quite alright. Not many people share my tea slash mug enthusiasm."

We sat in silence. Well it was silent, except for the continuous drumming of Liam's foot on the tiled floor along with the occasional scrape of a fork against plate. Suddenly, Liam turns around, puts down his cutlery and looks at me intently.

"Can you hide me for a second?"

"Um… Yes?"

Liam dove underneath the bench I was sitting on just as a lanky, brown haired boy walked up my table. His hazel eyes scanned over the scene and his eyes rested on Liam's tray.

"Hey, I'm Stiles. I'm looking for Liam. He should be in your grade. Have you seen him by any chance?"

"Nope. Not at all. Never…" I pause. "OH! Look!" I stand up. Stiles frantically turns around; his head moving at whiplash inducing rates. I sit back down. "Nevermind… Thought I saw him." I laugh. "Funny how sometimes you think you see something, but then you don't, huh?"

"Yeah very funny," he mutters with a sarcastic undertone. "Who is sitting opposite you?" He ponders out loud.

"I always sit by myself, but sometimes I buy an extra lunch just in case somebody wants to join me. Here would you like some tea?" I hold up the Hello Kitty mug.

"No thank you… Look, if you see Liam; can you please let me know? It's very important. Extremely important. Super important."

"Sure. No problem. I will not hesitate to run to you and give you his exact whereabouts," I salute.

"Yeah…" Stiles eyed me. He quickly bent down to scan underneath the table. He was thorough; I give him that. I simultaneously wipe my hand over the space where Liam was hiding causing the air to ripple slightly. Stiles stood back up and left the table to look in a different direction. Once he was gone, I nudged Liam with my foot.

"Coast is clear," I murmur. He sat back down in his chair.

"Thanks… How did he not see me when he looked underneath the table?"

"Maybe you were just hiding extremely well. You should play professional hide and seek."

"Were you always this strange?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know… this eccentric."

"I like to call it; providing my own entertainment. When you spend a lot of time in isolation, you do go a bit mad. My Mother home schooled me until high school. And to answer your question; yes, I've always been a bit of a nutter. It comes naturally."

"Oh… anyway thanks for covering for me. I owe you one." He stood up and carried his tray away. "But if you do want company, you can always sit with Mason and I. We don't mind."

"Why aren't you sitting with him today?"

"I'm having a bit of an off day…"

I watched as he cautiously went into the hallway: Trying his hardest not to be stopped by perseverant juniors.

There is a German idiom that essentially translates into; "If you don't have it in the head; you have it in the legs". It refers to when you have forgotten something and consequentially you have to run back and get it. Homework is one of those things. The bad part of it all was that it was around nine in the evening and the school was locked.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching and pulled out my sharpie pen and decorated the door handles with inscriptions. "Open," I whispered and the lock clicked. I pushed the door open and walked into the school. There is something profoundly eerie about a school after hours. Presumably, because I'm only used to seeing it filled with screaming teenagers. I briskly walked to my locker and typed in the combination.

I pulled out the file with my homework and check my locker mirror. The brunette, pink pyjama clad girl stared back at me. Maybe I should have put on something more fitting. Then again, who was I expecting at nine o'clock in school… There was a whistling sound and a tomahawk imbedded itself into the locker next to me. I let out a shriek and slam my locker shut.

I turn around and see probably the most horrifying thing I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot of scary things including wraiths, sirens and the like, but a tall, menacing man with no mouth has found its position at the top of the list. The smooth skin stretched over where is mouth should be and his eyes had the killing intent look in them. A second bloodied tomahawk twirled in his glove clad hand.

At this point I just began legging it down the corridor. Screw the school rules. That man probably won't abide them either. I saw the glint of a flashlight around a corner and bee-lined to the light source. In the dark, I recognized a guy in police attire holding a gun and another man. Suddenly the torch flashed me in the face.

"You there; put your hands up where I can see them!"

I hastily throw my hands in the air and keep on making my way to them.

"What? You're only a kid! What are you doing here?" The Sherriff asked in an annoyed tone putting his gun down. I wheezed and panted in response. I regret eating those donuts for tea.

"Man… without mouth… tomahawk… chase… homework," I pant out taking heavy breaths between words. Generally, I could not be understood.

"Okay, you need to calm down. There is a tripwire bomb in that classroom. I've called a deputy who specializes in dismantling. "

"Watch out," the other man shouted and tackled me to the floor. There was a dull 'thunk' as another locker got wrecked. The Sherriff fired a warning shot at the mute from before. I was gasping for air, as the wind got knocked out of me. But seeing as that man saved my life that really wasn't a problem. I scrambled frantically and the man got up. Then he and the scary guy fought. Both took and gave punches before my saviour managed to get the mute in a hold with his arms behind his back. The Sherriff promptly pointed a gun at the man's forehead.

"Everything you say will be used against you and you have the right to be silent," the policeman said with an ironic undertone before adjusting handcuffs to the guy's hands.

I sighed and relaxed against the lockers, happy that things were over.

"PETER NO!"

The mute was tackled down by another figure. Blood painted the floor red until finally the man pulled out a still beating heart and tore it to shreds in his claws. This man was clearly a werewolf.

"We've changed."

"Well, I'm a creature of habit," the werewolf said, before turning around and leaving the way he came.

I had given my statement to the Sherriff.

"You probably saw some very confusing and scary things tonight. I need your parent's contact details and if you want I can write your teachers a note excusing you from school. An event like this can be very stressful…"

"That's quite alright," I interrupt, "I think getting into a routine is probably the way to cope."

"Alright… If you say so… Hey, Derek!" The Sherriff addressed the guy who saved me. Now that the room was well lit I could see him clearly. He was a tall, broad man with defined muscles. He had clear, green eyes and stubble adorned his jawline. He was by all means handsome. It certainly fits my hypothesis about everyone in Beacon Hills being attractive. "Do you think you can take Amanda home? I don't want any other murders tonight."

Derek grumbled before taking a hold of my arm and dragging me outside towards a sleek black sports car. I got into the passenger seat.

"Were you really only getting homework?" He suddenly asked, breaking the silence that hung around the car journey.

"Those were my intentions," I say. "Oh crap, I forgot it again! Um, can we turn around?"

"No."

"Well then. Mrs Martin will just have to be alright with whatever I come up with in the morning."

The silence was brought back and we arrived in front of my home.

"Thanks for the ride," I chirp and step into the cool evening air. I unlock the gate and turn around to see that the car had already driven off. Oh god. That was the guy I sang to the other day from Garrett's car.


End file.
